The field of fully-autonomous and/or semi-autonomous robots is a growing field of innovation. Robots are being used for many purposes including warehouse inventory operations, household vacuuming robots, hospital delivery robots, sanitation robots, and military or defense applications.
In the consumer space, handling and delivery of goods and services by autonomous vehicles could improve society in many ways. For example, rather than spending time traveling to a merchant, a person can instead engage in productive work while waiting for an autonomous vehicle to deliver the goods and/or services. With fewer vehicles on the road, traffic conditions would also improve. For example, instead of several people traveling to merchants in several vehicles, a single autonomous vehicle could deliver goods and/or services to those people and thereby reduce the number of vehicles on the road. Other uses and applications for autonomous vehicles are possible as technology progresses. Accordingly, there is interest in developing technologies for autonomous vehicles.